powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Zodiac Squad(Gamepad)
Power Rangers Zodiac Squad is the Gamepad's translation of Thunderyo's second season of Super Sentai. It is themed around the zodiac constellations. Rangers * Leon Leon is the dignified Red Ranger of the Leo, Gemeni, and Pavo constellations. He wields the element of Fire. His zords are the Lion, Swords, Squirrels, and the Peacock. * Daisy Daisy is the confident Blue Ranger of the Pisces, Aquarius, and Cygnus constellations. Her zord is Water. Her zords are the Swordfish, Jug, Seahorse, and the Swan. * Anakin Anakin is the caretaking Yellow Ranger of the Cancer, Libra, and Tucana constellations. His zords are the Crab, Scale, Tortoise, and the Toucan. * Winston Winston is the dependable Green Ranger of the Taurus, Saquitarius, and Corvus constellations. His element is Wood. His zords are the Bull, Arrow, Cobra, and the Crow. His actor would be Colton Haynes. * Naomi Naomi is the kind White Ranger of the Aries, Virgo, and Aquila constellations. Her element is Wind. His zords are the Ram, Paper Fan, Bat, and the Hawk. * Orson Orson is the poisonous Purple Ranger of the Scorpio constellation. His element is Poison and his zord is the Scorpion. * Oswald Oswald is the humorous Navy Ranger of the Capricorn constellation. His element is Cosmic and his zord is the Deer. Allies * Maffei Villains * Bookalis * Gazettor Gazettor is Bookalis' trusted advisor. Bookalis already did a background check to confirm that Gazettor wouldn't betray him. Sadly, the same was not done for his advise because it rarely helps defeat the rangers. His name is based on the word Gazette. * Documenta Documenta is the powerful general. Her name is based on the word Document. * Paperlans Monsters * Great Grimsby Great Grimsby is themed after "The Great Gatsby". * Tom Desawyer * Hobbitrick Hobbitrick is themed after "Lord of the Rings". * Troubleberry Finn * Wonderslam Wonderslam is themed after the Mad Hatter from "Alice in Wonderland". He is faced in the episode "Backwards Message". He has the power to make bizarre things happen. * Willy Bonka Willy Bonka is themed after "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory". "Oh no! My world of pure imagination is over!"(Death Quote) * Peachy Mean Peachy Mean is themed after "James and the Giant Peach". He is faced in the episode "The Mean Bean". He tricks Naomi into eating a Mean Bean, which causes her to act very cruel. * The Taking Tree The Taking Tree is themed after "The Giving Tree". Faced in the episode "Odd Navy", he has the ability to take a person's spirit. He managed to do this to the entire original team, until Oswald came out of nowhere and saved them. * Winnie the Pooh * Burnstein Bears Burnstein Bears is themed after "The Bernstein Bears". They are a team of five who all have control over fire. * Tragic School Bus The Tragic School Bus is themed after the "Magic School Bus". He is faced in the episode "Planet of the Frieghts". * Baddington Baddington is themed after "Paddington". * Wild Thing Wild Thing is based on "Where the Wild Things Are". * Furious George Furious George is themed after "Curious George". He gets stronger the angrier he gets. * Time Wrinkle Time Wrinkle is based on "A Wrinkle in Time". He has the power to banish people to another time period. * Harry Plotter Harry Plotter is themed after "Harry Potter". He has access to a varirety of magic spells. "I'm not the Boy Who Lived anymore!"(Death Quote) * Mody Lick Mody Lick is themed after "Moby Dick". * Odyssey * Long John River * Sam I Slam * Cat in the Hat * Mowgreed Mowgreed is themed after Mowgli from "The Jungle Book". He cursed Anakin to want anything he laid his eyes on. Star Coins Arsenal Slot Phone Morph Call:"Star Align" Slot Belt Buckle Roll Call: * "Leo, King of the Jungle! Constellation Red!" * "Gemini, Exchanging Places! Constellation Fire!" * "Pavo" * "Pisces, Intuition of Neptune! Constellation Blue!" * "Aquarius, The Life Giving Water! Constellation Water!" * "Cygnus" * "Cancer, Caretaker of the Home! Constellation Yellow!" * "Libra, Judger of Evil! Constellation Thunder!" * "Tucana" * "Taurus, Rewards of Life! Constellation Green!" * "Saquitarius, Arrow of Wisdom! Constellation Wood!" * "Corvus" * "Aries, Winner of the World! Constellation White!" * "Virgo, the Seeker of Details! Constellation Wind!" * "Aquila" * "Scorpio, The Mission of War! Constellation Purple!" * "Capricorn, Determined to Help! Constellation Navy!" * "The Light of the Stars cuts down the Dark! Power Rangers...ZODIAC SQUAD!" Stellar Blade Zodiac Striker Shooting Star(Team Attack) Element Mode(Upgrade Mode 1) Golden Mode(Upgrade Mode 2) Megazords * Nova Megazord(Big Bang Blast) ** Zodiac Megazord(Star Slash) ** Empyrean Megazord(Star Drill) * Element Fusion Megazord(Five-Way Fusion Shot) * Constellation Megazord(Zodiac Symbol Field) * Skyward Megazord(Fury Flight) Episodes # Stars of Wonder # The Amazing Race # Alien Idol # The Mean Bean # Be Afraid of the Park # Born in the Purple # Planet of the Frieghts # Make it or Take it # Odd Navy # The Prince and the Purple Ranger # Backwards Message # In One's Element # Friends to Wits End # Higher Constellation # For the Time Being # Go Sky-High # Book of Secrets # Midnight Ride Episode Names # Episode 1 is named after a line from the song "We Three Kings". # Episode 2 is named after a TV show. # Episode 3 is a parody of the TV show American Idol. # Episode 4 is a play on the classic movie "Planet of the Apes". # Episode 5 is a pun on the phrase be afraid of the dark. # Episode 9 is a play on Old Navy. # Episode 10 is a parody of The Prince and the Pauper. # Episode 13 is a pun on the phrase friends to what end # Episode 17 is a reference to the movie "National Treasure 2". # Episode 18 is a reference to Paul Revere. Seiza Sentai Gaisouger(Belongs to Thunderyo) https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/37758789/Seiza-Sentai-GAISOUGER Notes * Zodiac Navy was named GaisouMaster in the sentai. * The villains were based on the Papyrax from Power Rangers Samurai.